Filicida
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: La maldad toma diferentes formas. Nunca te la esperas porque nunca sabrás cómo viene. Un día es arpía, otro es una mujer hermosa, mañana el hombre de tus sueños y pasado, te acuchilla por la espalda. Así son Ellas de cambiantes, porque Ellas son maldad pura.


Alguien me había hablado de **_ellas_**. Mi abuela, probablemente. Formaban parte de esos cuentos que se quedan solamente al lado de una fogata, una taza de chocolate caliente y una noche estrellada.

Mamá Grande me dijo que las brujas eran mujeres de la noche y sin alma, mujeres demoniacas cuyo único fin es hacerse de niños desamparados para alimentarse de ellos.

—La maldad —me había dicho—, toma diferentes formas, Odell. Tú nunca te la esperas porque nunca sabrás cómo viene, hija. Un día es arpía, otro es una mujer hermosa, mañana el hombre de tus sueños y pasado, te acuchilla por la espalda. Así son **_ellas_** de cambiantes, niña, porque **_ellas_** son maldad pura.

No me tomó ni un segundo en pensar que ellas formaban parte de la realidad. Nunca lo dudé. Y eso justamente fue lo que pensé en aquella fría madrugada de octubre.

_Abrí los ojos._

_Había escuchado un grito desesperado en la habitación de al lado. Quizá era mi imaginación._

_Silencio._

_Pasos. Alguien azotó la puerta y entonces… ¡Pum! Un disparo._

_¿Qué…?_

_Asustada, salí corriendo y me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres._

_Ahí estaba mamá con una mirada frenéticamente desesperada. Veía algo que estaba en la cama._ _El corazón se me encogió al apreciar aquél bulto de mantas._

_Era mi hermano Ken. Estaba morado y con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Estaba muerto._

_—Lo chupó (1) la bruja_— _susurró mamá._

Recuerdo que… mi mundo nunca volvió a ser igual después de eso.

Probablemente por eso me volví especialmente cuidadosa con mi hijo Owen cuando nació. No quería que se repitiera lo de mi hermanito Ken. Me daban ganas de llorar tan sólo de imaginar que mi hijito podría morirse de la misma forma.

El día que me peleé con Adrián, mi marido, salí de su casa a gritos. No me gustó que mi marido me golpeara, no ahora. Mi integridad física y moral estaba primero que mi matrimonio con ese maldito.

Deshecha, junté los pedazos de mi orgullo, recogí mis cosas rápidamente, tomé a mi niño y regresé a la casa de mis padres.

Tenía que alejar a Owen de la maldad personificada, de mi marido Adrian. Tenía que hacerlo porque esta vez, la maldad había tomado forma y era la del padre de mi hijo.

Mamá me aceptó rápidamente y me devolvió mi vieja recámara. Papá quiso ir a golpear a mi marido pero se contuvo, por mí.

—Además, tiene que haber un hombre en la casa para que cuide de este pulguito— dijo él mirando cariñosamente a Owen. Una especie de desasosiego me envolvió. Quizá mi padre veía en Owen a Ken.

Como no había una cuna, mi hijo tuvo que dormirse conmigo.

Con esmero y tratando de olvidarme de que mi marido me había golpeado, preparé la cama. Acomodé las cobijas de Owen, le puse su pulsera Ojo de Venado (2), un par de seguros (3) y una tijera (4) en la cabecera de la cama.

En toda la noche casi no pude dormir. En primer lugar porque mi cama era individual y no podía moverme bien sin temor a lastimar a Owen, y en segunda, porque me la pasé llorando. Mi esposo era un maldito. Cómo lo odiaba. Y por si fuera poco, Adrián era el padre de mi niño.

Era casi media noche cuando el sueño y el cansancio me vencieron.

_"Qué bonito niño, Owen"_ alguien me dijo.

Quise despertar, pero no pude.

La sombra se detuvo sobre mi bebé… y yo no podía moverme. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

"_Una bruja_", pensé.

Estaba desesperada. Mi alma no era parte de mi cuerpo. Mi mente era consciente de que mi hijo estaba en peligro, pero mi cuerpo no podía hacer nada de nada. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Mientras tanto, la sombra seguía riéndose. Deleitándose con mi niño que, por si fuera poco, aún no despertaba ¡¿qué acaso no podía sentir el peligro?!

El aire poco a poco fue yéndose de mi cerebro.

No podía pensar bien.

No podía moverme.

No podía salvar a mi niño.

Entonces, la sombra se giró hacia mí y me sonrió maliciosamente. No. Maldición. Adrián.

La ira se apoderó de mí y en un intento completamente desesperado, saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y con mi brazo intenté golpearlo. Quería alejarlo de mi niño.

El dolor en mi brazo hizo que me despertara bruscamente. En ese instante, Owen comenzó a llorar escandalosamente.

Todo estaba oscuro.

No podía ver, sólo era consciente de que la maldad acechaba a mi niño. En mi intento por levantarme, empujé las pesadas almohadas y éstas cayeron al peso haciendo un ruido sordo, luego me desenredé las cobijas.

Mi hijo seguía llorando desesperadamente.

Me aterré.

Como no veía nada, cuando me levanté pisé algo curveado que estaba parado y sentí que se enterró en algo. Diablos, las almohadas.

Al notar que mi niño había dejado de llorar, corrí desesperada a encender la luz. No podía ser, la maldad se lo había llevado.

Cuando la luz iluminó mi cuarto y escuché pasos que se apresuraban a mi habitación, me horroricé.

Mi cama estaba repleta de sangre.

Y el dolor aumentó cuando vi a Owen en el piso con el rostro desfigurado.

No salieron lágrimas de mis ojos porque lo comprendí. Gracias a la pesadilla había tirado de un manotazo las tijeras que se clavaron en el rostro de mi niño.

No había brujas ni sombras.

Y aquello que había tomado yo por almohadas, era mi niño.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —mi papá irrumpió en la habitación completamente alterado, con escopeta en mano. Mamá venía detrás de él.

Lo miré y la respuesta salió automáticamente.

—Una bruja—mi voz sonó distante, como si viniera de ultratumba.

Papá ingenuo y furioso, salió a "cazar" a la bruja con su escopeta.

Mamá se tapó la boca con su mano y me miró intensamente.

Yo negué. Ella no me podía culpar por un delito similar al que ella había cometido con Ken.

También me di cuenta de que no era la primera madre que hacía algo parecido por accidente o descuido y se excusaba en una pobre leyenda.

Y no sentí dolor ni remordimiento como debería.

Porque mi integridad era primero.

::::

::::

::::

**(1) "Lo chupó la bruja" es una frase común en México, sobre todo en las regiones indígenas, para expresar que una Bruja ha succionado la sangre de o matado a un niño.**

**(2) y (3) El Ojo de Venado es un amuleto y los seguros de metal sirven para proteger a los niños de energías negativas.**

** (4) Las Tijeras que se ponen sobre la cama del niño sirven para ahuyentar a "las brujas" que acechan a los niños.**

**Todo esto sólo son costumbres de carácter simbólico y tradicional.**


End file.
